A transmission device is usually used to transport a plurality of products to desired areas. When the products need to be shunt toward different directions or different areas, a moving device is needed to move the products. In general there are two ways to shunt the products. One way is that forward transmission device stop then switch to lateral transmission device. This way slow down the transportation speed. Another way is that make double layer transmission device, bottom one for forward transmission and top one for lateral transmission. This way increase the transmission complication and cost.